Frecuencia cardíaca
by Poeta Muerto by Melgamonster
Summary: Su corazón se detuvo y aquella parte de sí mismo que le resultaba tenebrosa y desconocida obtuvo la victoria… #OkiKaguWeek Día 1


_#OkiKaguWeekenEspañol Día 1:_ _ **Okita Yandere**_

* * *

 **Frecuencia** **cardíaca**

No estaba pensando, su cuerpo simplemente se movió.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la delicada figura de aquel cuerpo femenino, aquella piel tan blanca como la nieve desprendía tal aroma que le resultaba tan exquisito y apetecible. Deseó saborearlo... sentir la suavidad de aquella piel rozando con la suya y probar el sabor aquellos labios rosados que no hacían más que tentarle.

Los latidos de su corazón no se detenían, jamás pensó que este podía latir tan estrepitosamente. Lo escuchaba golpearle el pecho, como si estuviese tratando de gritarle algo que, a pesar de saber que era, no quería escuchar.

Una mente instable estaba descendiendo.

Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, sus pensamientos, sus sueños, su **cordura** … Esa ridícula mujer se había llevado todo como si desde un principio, le hubiese pertenecido a ella y solo a ella. ¿Estaba loco? Se preguntó sin alejar la vista de la muchacha, grabando en su cabeza hasta el más mínimo gesto,

Y antes de ser consciente, estaba de pie junto a ella en esa pequeña tienda de dulces que la pequeña muchacha frecuentaba los días miércoles de cada semana, cuando salía completamente sola.

— ¿Sádico? — Ella estaba mirándole fijamente cuando notó su presencia aproximándose.

¡Maldita sea! Había escuchado su voz cientos de veces, aquella voz tan molesta e infantil que tanta desesperación le causaba. Odiaba todo de ella, porque no hacía más que arrastrarlo hacia aquello que él llamaba demencia.

— ¿Qué? — Respondió, aquella chica se encogió de hombros mientras él se preguntaba cómo es que su propia voz era capaz de sonar tan serena y al mismo tiempo tener el corazón pitándole ruidosamente en los oídos.

—Estas actuando extraño — Murmuró.

—Es que…— _No puedo dejar de desearte_ pensó — No he dormido bien últimamente.

Ella sonrió con sorna, rio fuertemente llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. La parte cuerda de él respondió a aquella burla con un ligero golpe a la cabeza de la muchacha. _Su cabello… era tan suave._

— ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer estúpido ladrón de impuestos?, ¿Por qué diablos vienes a molestarme? — Refunfuñó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Porque te odio — Sonrió y ella simplemente sacó su lengua infantilmente.

Ella no respondió, desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario y sonrió. _¿Por qué sonríe?_ Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que instintivamente dirigía su vista al mismo lugar.

Un mocoso, casi de la misma estatura que ella, enano patético e inútil. Era solo un gusano más. "Kagura-chan" pronunciaba con esa asquerosa boca suya.

Entonces… algo se rompió.

Fue en ese instante en el que el demonio hizo su aparición. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su velocidad, podía escucharlo, ¿estaba muriendo? Se preguntó un tanto preocupado por sí mismo.

Ella,.. Estaba sonriendo, ¿Por qué sonreír? ¿Por ese mocoso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Sintió temor por sí mismo, no porque ella pudiese irse con aquel gusano, más bien por los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza, gritándole, implorándole que se convirtiera en una bestia. ¡Esa maldita mujer era la culpable!

Ella seguía sonriendo, pronuncio un par de palabras que no pudo escuchar y se alejó dirigiéndose al gusano. Sus pensamientos se ralentizaron, su mirada se mantuvo bloqueada en línea recta.

Su corazón se detuvo y aquella parte de sí mismo que le resultaba tenebrosa y desconocida obtuvo la victoria…

* * *

Algo estaba mal, lo supo apenas sus ojos se abrieron.

Estaba recostado en el suelo en una habitación desconocida, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y se sentía mareado, pero extrañamente se sentía de buen humor. Se levantó observando a cada rincón de la habitación pero parecía ser un acto inútil pues estaba en completa oscuridad,

— ¿Qué es ese olor? — Se preguntó mientras su mano derecha trataba de arreglar su cabello, aquella mano, estaba mojada.

Camino entre la oscuridad intentando no tropezar hasta que finalmente fue capaz de alcanzar el apagador. La luz hizo su aparición al igual que la suciedad de aquella habitación y las manchas de sangre en el suelo y en sus manos.

Una sensación de pánico y desesperación recorrió sus venas aumentando de nueva cuenta su frecuencia cardiaca. ¿Por qué asustarse? No era la primera vez que veía sangre, siendo un oficial de policía, aquello era normal. Pero la sangre, no fue lo que causó su terror.

Un cuerpo, reconocía el rostro y eso le aterraba. Porque la pequeña parte cuerda que aún le quedaba comenzó a gritarle que estaba loco, porque sabía que era él quien terminó con la vida de ese sujeto y también, sabía la razón.

"El gusano que dijo su nombre" pensó sin apartar la vista del cadáver sumergido en una piscina carmesí.

Sonrió. El demente en su cabeza tomo el control de nuevo y camino por aquella habitación hasta una puerta, no era la salida si un cuarto más pequeño. Encendió la luz y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa en la que se encontraba una libreta vieja, escribió una palabra, algo simple pero que le ayudaría a no olvidar.

 _Gusano_

Aquella anotación parecía ser una lista, pues había más palabras escritas tachadas, como si fuese una lista de deberes cumplidos

 _Entrometido, inútil, estorbo, pedazo de mierda…_

Y justo al final de aquella lista estaba escrito un nombre.

 _Kagura._

Solo así, seria suya para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A** No se cómo empezar, quizá un Hola aquí poeta muerto. Algunos me conocen otros no ya que llevo demasiado tiempo en hiatus desde que tuve problemas con mi cuenta original y no fue lo mismo con la cuenta de **the sun is silent** (la cual no pude entrar por olvidar el correo y contraseña) , pero bueno, este año quise participar en la OkiKagu Week, siento que me oxide pero bueno, aquí esta el primer día con un tema que era mi favorito **Okita Yandere** (ya se que empezó ayer pero tarde mucho tratando de recordar como funciona esta wea y antes de darme cuenta estaba viendo memes).

Gracias por leer.

 **Mucha luz**

Agradezco infinitamente al amor de mi vida Melgamonster por hacer esta cuenta y por permitirme usarla, te amo beibi


End file.
